What if?
by xiaoj
Summary: what if ryoma had a cousin of same age and height, who play tennis as good as he is. what if this cousin of his chose to go join Hyotei instead of Seigaku? What could happened? Yaoi shonen-ai implication. FujiRyo,TezuAto-completed
1. Default Chapter

discliamer: prince of tennis is not mine, i only use them. copyright belongs to Takeshi Konomi.   
  
chapter 1- Arrival  
  
Bright sunlight rays showered through the court yard of Echizen's household. Ryoma was just getting ready for school when Nanjiroh strode into the dining area.  
  
"Hey! Seishonen! your cousin and uncle is moving back to Japan today, so go fetch them from the airport after tennis practice in school today." Nanjiroh told Ryoma without looking up from his newspaper (H-magazine)  
  
"Eh... Hiroshi and uncle Soujirou is coming back today? But aren't you supposed to be the one fetching them?"  
  
"You're going because I told you to!" Nanjiroh answered.  
  
"Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma glared at Nanjirou.  
  
Glancing at the clock,Ryoma drank the two bottles of milk swiftly. Running and trying to catch up with Momoshiro's bike as he made his way to school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After tennis practice...  
  
"Echizen! want to go grab a bite before heading home?" Momoshiro perked up at the sight of Ryoma.  
  
"Eh... Momo-Senpai, you've got to go without me today! I've something on today." Ryoma answered.  
  
"Nani, nani! Eh... Ochibi! you can't go with us today Nya? Naze? Masaka... you have a date?" Eiji exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the changing room.   
  
"Eh... is that true?" Momoshiro stared at Ryoma.  
  
At the back of the room, Fuji was changing with his back facing them. However, he perked up at Momoshiro's question... he pause as if waiting for Echizen's answer with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"It's not true!" Ryoma argue back, sneaking a peek at Fuji as if trying to find any clue with regards to what he was thinking now. Failing to do so, he glance at Momoshiro's watch instead and immediately fled the room as he realised he was already half an hour late.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport...  
  
Ryoma glance at the surrounding trying to catch a glimpse of his uncle and cousin, Hiroshi.  
  
"Ryoma!" He crane his neck trying to locate the source of the voice, but in the process noticing Fuji hiding behind a pillar watching him. A smirk cross over his features but vanishes without one noticing it. Pretending not to care, he spun round and find himself staring at a Nanjirou look-alike, Soujirou smiling down at him. Next to Soujirou is of course, his cousin, Hiroshi.   
  
"Well... it's been a long time since we last seen each other. How about a match after dinner later?" Hiroshi requested as he stared at Ryoma challengingly.   
  
"Iisuyo!" Ryoma met his eyes as he answer with determination.  
  
On their way out of the airport, Ryoma smirked at Fuji alerting the other the fact that he'd been discovered. Trying to find a way to annoyed Fuji is almost impossible as Fuji had masks his reaction up with his trademark smile, which ended up annoying Ryoma instead.  
  
"So heard from my brother that you're now a regular player at Seigaku. You must have improve your skills after playing with so many players in the competiton." Soujirou comment.  
  
"Mada mada dane!" was all that Ryoma answered. However, his uncle next remark had left him still for a moment.   
  
"Oh... so confident, so I bet that you wouldn't mind if Hiroshi chose to join Hyotei instead of Seigaku?" Soujirou continued.  
  
"Eh..." there was a pause, followed by a muffled " it's all right! I'll have more fun playing against them in future."   
  
Hiroshi just smile without making any comments, which in turns, causes Ryoma to shudder unintentionally as he thought... ' Fuji...'  
  
~~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer: prince of tennis is not mine, only used them. they belongs to Takeshi Konomi.  
  
chapter 2 - First day at Hyotei!  
  
Hiroshi was just heading to the tennis court for tennis practice after school when he knocked into someone. (guess who?)  
  
"Itai!" he grumbled, noticing the person in front of him, he appologized. "Aa... sumi-masen!" He lifted up his head and search the other with any signs of unpleasant reactions, but failing to do which as the other was yawning loudly and not noticing the surrounding environment. (Yep! it's none other than Jirou)  
  
Shaking his head at his bewilded encounter he ventures his way over to the tennis club room before taking one of his racket to join the others in the courts.   
  
The moment he stroll in, he felt all eyes upon him. Feeling awkward, he adjusted his fringe such that it covered his eyes, hoping to be left alone by the others players in the court. He was about to join the other first year students at the side of the court doing the basics training when the Hyotei Regulars made their entrance.   
  
All the regulars pass by without noticing him, which was good except for one exceptional member. This regualar member that was eyeing him with such hatred was none other than, Hiyoshi. Apparently, the latter was still hating Ryoma for defeating him at the Kantou competition previously.   
  
However, not knowing the latter was previously defeated by his very own cousin, Ryoma, Hiroshi decided to ignore the latter.   
  
The regulars were playing in court whereas the first year were picking up the tennis balls, when Hiroshi heard snickerings from behind. He then felt one of the first year poking him and pointing a finger above him. Acting of impulse, he glanced up above his head and notice a ball heading towards him with speed. Using his instincts, he backed off a few steps as he surveyed the surrounding for the person responsible of this act. Sensing Hiyoshi with a smug look plastered on his face, he smirked a famous smirk of Echizen Ryoma, but was gone in a flash.   
  
All the regulars were looking at the sight interestingly, as if waiting for any drastical matters to occur. The other seniors were snickering at him and some were looking at him with pity in their eyes. The first years were holding their breath waiting for the ball to hit him, being "good-natured" by nature he decided to do his team mates a favour by helping them to return the serve.   
  
With his reflex, he picked up his racket by his left hand and send the ball smashing back in Hiyoshi direction, not only the ball had managed to hit the empty side of the court and scores but at the same time, landed hard on top of Jirou's head, knocking him awake.  
  
As he had managed to get the ball pass Hiyoshi with such high speed and skillful techniques, it had left almost every member of the tennis club gaping at him with their jaws hanging and widening eyes. Even the Regulars pause in their practice to look at him. Jirou stared at the regulars next to him and wonder about what had happened, when Hiyoshi send another ball flying towards Hiroshi. This time, Hiroshi left the members standing still without the ability to move by sending the ball back towards Hiyoshi with his back facing the net.   
  
The court were engulfed in silence, Jirou was looking at the sight with interests before Atobe broke the dreadful silence.   
  
"What's your name?" Atobe asked Hiroshi as he beckons Hiyoshi to behave.  
  
"Hiroshi!" he answered and smirked before he added in "Echizen". There was more silence before he smile his trademark smile and answered confidently, "My name is Echizen Hiroshi! It's a pleasure meeting you, buchou!"   
  
At the mention of "Echizen", Hiyoshi eyes widen as he stared at Hiyoshi. All the other members sucked in their breaths and gasps, with the exception of Jirou looking interestingly at Hiroshi, Atobe who is looking calm, and Kabaji with a serene reaction as usual.   
  
~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. chapter 3

diclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine, they belongs to Konomi Takeshi.  
  
chapter 3  
  
"I'm home" Hiroshi called out as he stepped into the house.  
  
"Mew" Karupin went forward and snuggled at Hiroshi's feet. Smiling, Hiroshi bend down and stoked Karupin behinds it's ear.  
  
"Ara... Welcome back, Hiroshi" Nanako called out from the kitchen.  
  
Hiroshi picked up his bag and headed upstairs to change. He was about to change out of his school uniform when his notebook fell out of his bag. He picked it up and set it down on his desk, when he was about to get to the task of doing homework. He was interrupted by a tap on his window, he glanced outside his window and found Nanjiroh standing there with a racquet and tennis ball in hand.   
  
"Hiro-chan, want to have a match while waiting for dinner to be set?" Nanjiroh asked.  
  
"Why not?" Hiroshi shrugged... as he knew why Nanjiroh had "invited" him to a match. Judging from the time, Ryoma was probably still in school having his tennis practice since they were preparing for the next up coming match.  
  
Hiroshi grabbed his nearest racquet and joined Nanjiroh at the court in the temple at the back of the house.  
  
"Hey, Hiro-chan! Do you need me to go easy on you?" Nanjiroh asked.  
  
A glare was sent in Nanjiroh direction, "No! By the way, stop adding a "chan" to my name!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at Seigaku....  
  
"Ne Echizen..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
Ryoma looked up and frown at the person walking next to him, with a sigh, Ryoma stopped walking.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"Saa..."  
  
"He's my cousin." Ryoma said suddenly and continue to walk ahead, before pausing and toss Fuji a look. "Are you coming?"   
  
Fuji heaved a sigh of relief and follow suit, replacing his famous trademark smile. (A/N: i'm trying very hard... but still having no idea on capturing Fuji's characteristic.)  
  
~`` tsuzuku~~~~~~~~!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4   
  
A/N: okay, i know this wasn't the best fanfic around but i can't help but write it down. well... do enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, i does not own Prince of tennis, konomi Takeshi does. however, i do own Hiroshi Echizen! off with the story now and warning of OOC as well as shonen-ai implied.  
  
Next morning at Hyotei~  
  
Hiroshi stifled a yawn as he tried to concentrate on whatever lecture which the teacher was giving. He had always dislike the subject of Social studies, therefore he totally shows no interest in the topic of "Japan's Industrialisation." Just the topic itself had already made him full of boredom and the monotoneous voice is not making it any easier.   
  
Desperate with his current situation he tried to divert his attention to something else. He flick his attention to the scenery outside the window and found himself face to face with a sleeping figure under the willow tree in the school yard. With a whole lot of ideas swimming around in his mind, he placed his trademark smile on his face and turn his attention back to the lesson before the teacher could send a disapproving glare in his direction.   
  
~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Seigaku~  
  
Tension was high in the court as sparks were send flying around. Everyone was staring at the two people playing in the court even someone as dense as Ryuzaki Sakuno could notice the difference in Ryoma and Fuji.  
  
The tension between them were so high and thick such that it could engulfed them, right there and then. Everyone was watching the match would have notice it by now, especially the match had been going on for the pass thirty minutes by now and the score between the two was still a tie.   
  
Forgetting the spectators around, Ryoma and Fuji were each pregnant with thoughts. The reason would have to be trace back to the previous day that Ryoma had refuse Fuji kindness of sending him home. Fuji had been curious then but refuse to question anything as he thought that Ryoma would provide him with an explaination later. However, till this morning Ryoma had not gave him the reason 'why' thus he notice the fact that it had been happening for the past few days as well. He had unconditionally linked it to Ryoma's cousin logically.  
  
'Ryoma, what is it about you that I didn't know of?'Fuji thought. Although, it wasn't anything concerning with their relationship but Fuji just felt the need to know. He love to poke his nose into others affairs, he knew about Tezuka relationship with Atobe as well. He knew it the moment when he seen the way Atobe eyeing Tezuka during the match. He knew Eiji and Oishi had something going on but refuse to admit. He knew about the triangle between Momo, Ann and Kamio. He knew alot of the things which others didn't, especially things about Ryoma. He knew about Ryoma attraction to him which explains why they were together in the first place. Henceforth, he hated the idea of not knowing anything with regards to Ryoma.   
  
It was Ryoma turn to serve, Ryoma bounce the ball as he search Fuji face for any signs to explain their current situation. However, Fuji just response with his famous trademark smile.   
  
However, Ryoma knew. Fuji was hiding his true self beneath the mask of smile. The more he knew about Fuji, the more determined Ryoma become in order to wipe that smile off Fuji face. He wanted to know real Fuji, not the Fuji on the surface who is always appearing nice and gentle. He wanted to know the Fuji hiding beneath the annoying smile and close eyes.  
  
With a smirk, he switch the racquet to his right hand and serve. Fuji open up his eyes to return the serve easily. Ryoma smirk, he was right. He had seen jealousy in Fuji eyes when Fuji return his serve. However, the match between them never seem to have an answer as the heaven had took pity on the spectators and started raining. With the arupted end of the match, everyone retreated to the changing room. Fuji and Ryoma wait till everyone was gone before speaking to each other.   
  
"Ne...Fuji-senpai, what were you thinking back there?"   
  
"Saa..."  
  
"Fuji-senpai, is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Don't deny it, Fuji! I seen it in your eyes a moment ago."   
  
"Echizen, what are you talking about?" Fuji answered with signs of danger lurking in his voice warningly.  
  
"Fuji, what is it that you want to know?"   
  
"Echizen..." Fuji voice make a warning turn.  
  
"You're jealous, Fuji! I'm positive that I'm not mistaken."  
  
Fuji's eyes open, piercing blue met brown. The jealously and seriousness in his eyes could make a shuddered in the dark. They stood staring at each other, finally Ryoma sighed and gave in.   
  
"Fuji, if that's what you're thinking about... you're wrong! I can assure you that by not wanting you to send me home had nothing to do with Hiroshi."   
  
Fuji made no response, not even a flinch.  
  
"I'll prove it to you then!" Ryoma moved towards Fuji, wrapping his hands around Fuji's waist.  
  
This time around, Fuji did move. Grabbing Ryoma and spun him round such that they were facing each other.  
  
"Do you realise what you're doing?" Fuji glance at Ryoma.  
  
"Hn..." came a muffled reply as Ryoma buried himself in Fuji's warmth.  
  
"Ryoma... I'm possessive!" Fuji said but was interrrupted by Ryoma.  
  
"So be it!" Ryoma answered as Fuji reached out to kiss him.   
  
with a smile tugging by the corners of his lips, Fuji and Ryoma finally advanced to the final steps of their relationship.  
  
~~~~~TSUZUKU!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5 - Atobe's unlucky day!   
  
A/N: pls note they might be OOC.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own Prince of tennis, Konomi Takeshi does. however, i do own Hiroshi.   
  
Atobe was sitting on the bench in a park,waiting for his stoic boyfriend, Tezuka. They are meeting each other for a movie date. However, Atobe was feeling uncomfortable as he felt a chill running down his spine. This has to trace back to what happen ten minutes ago.   
  
Not more than five minutes had he sat down, he had an encounter with Kaidoh and Inui who had apparently been training together, passing by him. He found himself holding his breath under the presence of Inui as he had long heard from Tezuka with regards to Inui hobby of torturing people with his special 'Inui's juice'. It's a fortune to have Kaidoh nearby as he had managed to pull Inui away from ,Atobe. Heaving a sigh of relief as he continue to await for Tezuka's arrival.   
  
Unknowingly, Tezuka had been watching all these commotion from afar.He had hidden himself from view behind a pillar as he wished to avoid Inui from pestering him for details. However, he did not expect to see that Kaidoh was the one who ended up dragging a reluctant Inui away. Assured about Inui's departure, he braced himself and headed over to join Atobe.  
  
"what are you thinking about?" Tezuka frowned as Atobe failed to notice his arrival.   
  
"Aa... Tezuka! Now that you're here, let's leave this place immediately."   
  
Tezuka was about queried about the reason for leaving this park when he notice the reason why. He had spotted Momo with Kawamura training together by playing against each other. Oishi with Eiji a few metres away chatting and eating ice-cream as they headed towards them.   
  
It's a fortune that Oishi had spotted them from afar and thus leading Eiji towards another direction that they managed to make their escape from the park.   
  
Thankfully, the rest of the journey to the movie theatre had been peaceful... but seems more like 'calm before the storm' to Atobe.   
  
As if true to his gut feeling, Fuji had to walk pass them both flashing his famous trade mark smile at Tezuka. Realising Atobe's concern, Tezuka squeeze Atobe's hand to reassure that nothing will happen.  
  
There had been not much interruption while they kept themselves busy in the dark movie theatre. However, once they stepped out of the theatre... the problems start to come. Fuji was waiting outside for them with Ryoma as he tried to convince both Atobe and Tezuka that it's merely a concidence that he met them there while on a date with Ryoma. Fuji then specifically "invite" them to join both Ryoma and him for dinner. Tezuka had tried to figure out Fuji twice but failed utterly as the latter had not only been acting secretive but also good in concealing everything with that annoying yet unnerving smile of his.   
  
The dinner left both Atobe and Tezuka speechless and to their worst nightmare ever. The people present at the dinner were all by Fuji 'invitation', they were none other than Gakuto,Oshitari, Otori and Shishido from Hyotei occupying one side of the table. The other side of the table consist of Jirou, Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka and last but not least Atobe.   
  
Although Atobe had been amused by the fact that Jirou had manage to stayed awake throughout the whole dinner. He was even more surprise to find out later from Shishido that this dinner had been a plan made specially by Fuji, and Jirou had been the accomplice as he had been the one who contact the Hyotei Regulars to show up at the dinner. In fact, he was speechless when he heard the condition which Jirou had stated for helping Fuji out with his plan... the condition had been "a date with Hiroshi" who is the newest addition to Hyotei Tennis club.   
  
Somehow, he didn't blame Ryoma for been part of it as well as he knew that Fuji somehow had manage to rope Ryoma in with some conditions applied. In fact, he actually pity the young boy as not only he'd got himself such a tennis prodigy as boyfriend... now boy wonder even had to surrender his own cousin to Jirou as part of the plan.   
  
Tezuka, on the other hand was far from pleased. He had vowed silently that he shall punish the whole Seigaku tennis club to run laps, this time round, no mercy is to be shown to Fuji as he went way too far.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
date started: 11/11/03  
  
date completed: 12/11/03 


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6   
  
Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine... they belongs to Konomi Takeshi but i do own Hiroshi! warnings of yaoi/shonen-ai implications and OOC.  
  
Hiroshi was sitting at his study desk writing an essay for his upcoming Literature class, when Ryoma strode in. He put hold of his current task and turn to observe his arrogant cousin.   
  
"Okay, shoot!" Hiroshi spoke up after he notice Ryoma's unnatural behaviour.  
  
"huh? what do you mean?" Ryoma tried to act casual but failed miserably.  
  
"Just admit it, you have something to tell me, isn't it?" Hiroshi looked at Ryoma seriously such that it unnerves the latter.  
  
"Well...you see, yesterday Fuji and I went on a date and..." Ryoma pause in his speech as he search his cousin for any trace of annoyance but found none.   
  
"and..." Hiroshi prompt as if waiting for more details.  
  
"We met ur buchou,Atobe with our buchou, Tezuka going on a date... then Fuji came up with the idea of...you know, teasing them..." Ryoma pause again as to wait for Hiroshi cue to continue, and Hiroshi simply nod to gave him the approval.   
  
"So...Fuji arrange for the Hyotei Regualars to meet us for dinner, while he specially "invited" both captains to join us as well. Since he didn't have the phone number of the Hyotei players except Jirou's. We had to rope him in as part of our plan... Jirou had readily agreed to help us only with condition applied..." At this statement,Ryoma look at Hiroshi meaningfully...before breaking the dreadful "news" to Hiroshi.  
  
"What's the condition?" Hiroshi raised his eyebrow skeptically.'  
  
"He wants you to go on a date with him..." Ryoma answered fearfully.  
  
"Oh...so I'm to go on a date with him, and you'd readily agreed to his condition and I'm to go along with it!" Hiroshi stared at Ryoma and frown, before continuing " fine, I'll deal with him!"  
  
Ryoma took that chance and sneak out of the room quietly and swiftly, while Hiroshi couldn't help but mused at the thought of the "date" with Jirou. However, he did caught sight of Ryoma escape but decided not to pursue on the matter.  
  
Just when Ryoma let his hair down, the phone rang and jerk him out of his reverie.   
  
"Hello, Echizen's residence!" Ryoma picked up the phone and said automatically.  
  
"Ryoma, how's it going?" a gentle voice spoke up on the other end.   
  
"Fuji!" Ryoma had been shock by the fact that Fuji had managed to call him at the exact moment after he broke the "dreadful news" to his cousin.   
  
"Yeah... so how did it go? Did he agree?" Fuji tried again.   
  
"Well... I'd just managed to inform him about it, he say that he will deal with the matter personally with Jirou." Ryoma answered casually and crossed his fingers, hoping that nothing would go wrong.   
  
"Oh... so I'd better call up Jirou to inform him of the news before he cause my bill to go bust!" Fuji hang up cheerfully, with new plans forming in his mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7 - the basketball incident!   
  
disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis , they belongs to Konomi Takeshi... but i do own Hiroshi!   
  
Hyotei Gakuen~   
  
Atobe and the other regulars were staring at Jirou in wonder as they had no idea that Jirou had the ability to stay awake throughout the whole day. (guess why?)  
  
Jirou was sitting on one of the benches,watching Hiroshi practising with concentration. The other first year students were looking at Hiroshi with envy as they could only do basic training whereas Hiroshi had been given permission to play with the others senior due to his outstanding performance during the "so-called" match with Hiyoshi.   
  
Just when Hiroshi finished off a match with one of the second-year, he called out to Hiyoshi thus gaining surprise glance from the latter.   
  
"Hiyoshi-senpai! move two steps to your right!"  
  
Hiyoshi frowned but move away from his original position as he didn't felt right. Right after Hiyoshi had moved, a basketball was seen heading towards the direction of Hiroshi passing by Hiyoshi's original position.   
  
Jirou tried to shout a warning to Hiroshi but to no avail. Everyone looks towards Hiroshi but was shock to find him smirking. As the ball headed towards him, he backed a few steps away and watch as the basketball hit the ground, bouncing a few times before it stops and rolls to one corner of the tennis court.   
  
Rushing footsteps were heard as a man jogging forward with a troop of first year students from the Basketball team headed for the tennis court. The man stood in front of Atobe and apologize sincerely for this basketball incident. The following first year students followed his example of doing so.   
  
Atobe showed signs of unpleasant on his face, he was about to pursue the matter with the man when Hiroshi interrupted.   
  
"It's all right, Buchou! Nobody is hurt, so just let him off!" Hiroshi interjected with a smile playing on his lips. Every member of the tennis club turn to look at him in wonder, they've never seen anyone so forgiving in their tennis club before.   
  
"All right, on the account of Hiroshi... I'll let you guys off!" Atobe answered. Hiroshi smile to Atobe before turning to the man, and nodded to the fellow basketball player behind him.   
  
Just when everyone shift their attention somewhere else, they were caught by surprise at Hiroshi's words.   
  
"Dad! could you at least stop passing the ball by high throw? I know you are trying to train them... but they are only first year... and in middle school (junior high), they are not High school kids! How could they catch the ball that you send flying in their direction? For all you know, you might hurt someone without knowing it ... or worst still, like today! The ball were thrown too hard therefore resulting in this awkward situation!" Hiroshi chided.   
  
"Sorry, i didn't mean it!" Soujiroh answered awkwardly.  
  
"here!" Hiroshi handed him the ball and sigh as he watch his father disappearing figure. Turning back to the members of tennis club, he ignored all curious stares and turn to Jirou instead "can we go now?"   
  
"yeah... sure!" Jirou answered casually.   
  
~tsuzuku~ 


	8. chapter 8 not too well written, hope you...

chapter 8-Jirou and hiroshi   
  
Jirou and Hiroshi was walking aimlessly after they left the school,throughout the journey they were walking in silence. Jirou stiffled a yawn as he continue to walk beside Hiroshi, suddenly Hiroshi said:" Jirou-senpai,do you mind following me to a place?"   
  
Although,Jirou had originally plan to treat Hiroshi to a movie date. However,since Hiroshi had somewhere else in mind ...he would gladly obliged.  
  
"sure! I'll love to!"Jirou answered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Hiroshi smile in return.  
  
both of them then board the bus and alighted at the next district that's full of mansions and bungalows along the side. Jirou look towards Hiroshi trying to find a logic explanation,but could find none. Hiroshi took one look at Jirou and signal for the latter to follow him.   
  
they stopped in front of a magnificient mansion, Jirou watch as Hiroshi glanced around the surrounding . Out of a sudden, Hiroshi grabbed Jirou's hand and pulled him behind a pillar. Hiding behind a pillar ,Jirou followed Hiroshi gaze and notice a women about thirty-two pulling a child about the age of five years old into the mansion.  
  
"why are we hiding?" Jirou couldn't help but asked.   
  
There was a pause before Hiroshi answered "The women,you have just seen....she's my mother and the child,is my stepbrother."  
  
Before Jirou could say anything, Hiroshi turn to him "My parents were divorce, my mum remarried after a year of their official divorce. Don't tell anyone that I've been here today!"   
  
Jirou could do nothing but to nod in agreement,Hiroshi then smile "Let's go then!"  
  
"Alright!" Jirou answered,pondering about what had happened just now.  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
date started:27/11/03  
  
date complete:27/11/03 


	9. chapter 9

chapter 9- the day after  
  
disclaimer: prince of tennis does not belongs to me, it belongs officially to Mr. Konomi Takeshi.  
  
spoilers: OOC/ shonen-ai implications.  
  
genre:romance/ drama/ general Pg-13  
  
Jirou observed Hiroshi from a distance, he'd notice a few similarities between Hiroshi and Fuji. Like Fuji, Hiroshi always had a smile on but yet so different.  
  
Although both of them look endearing and harmless, but Fuji's smile could be unnerving at times whereas Hiroshi's smile were always cheerful. However, things aren't as simple as it seems to be, there're things which the outsiders wouldn't be able to tell nor known about.  
  
Like Fuji, Hiroshi had a tendency to hide his true self beneath the mask of smile. However, unlike Fuji... he would change his characteristic once he's out of the crowd or when he's alone.  
  
For instance, Jirou is now observing Hiroshi from quite a distance. Although there's quite a distance between them, Jirou knew that Hiroshi was spacing out. The distant look from the latter eyes told him so.  
  
As if sensing Jirou's intruding gaze, Hiroshi snapped out of his reverie and shoot Jirou a warning look. slightly glancing downwards, Jirou make his way over to Hiroshi.  
  
"What are you doing back then?" Hiroshi piped up the minute Jirou took a seat next to him.  
  
"Just looking..." Jirou answered nonchanlantly.  
  
"looking?" Hiroshi repeated as he peer closely at Jirou.  
  
"yeah... just looking, nothing else!" Jirou answered firmly.  
  
"At ?" Hiroshi asked again with eyes that seems to glaze.  
  
"huh?"   
  
"what are you looking at?" Hiroshi tried again.  
  
"Oh, you!" Jirou answered as he glance sideways at the latter.  
  
"So... What's so interesting about me?" Hiroshi tried to sound casual but it was in vain.  
  
"you look as if you were spacing out on something..." Jirou answered frankly.  
  
"Oh... is that so? Hm..m, well... maybe or pherhaps I am really spacing out." Hiroshi muttered under his breath.  
  
Jirou was about to say something when Shishido appeared in fornt of them.  
  
"Jirou, Atobe was looking all over for you!" Shishido looked pissed off, judging by that look on his face... Jirou knew that he was not pleased to be send on the task of searching for him. Shishido shift his glance over to Hiroshi, pause for a moment before he uttered " coach was looking for you!"   
  
With that, Shishido headed towards the opposite direction to Outori.   
  
Jirou and Hiroshi shared one look and headed for the tennis court. Arriving at the tennis court, they went separate way, Jirou to Atobe and Hiroshi to coach. However, they had no idea what was in store for them.   
  
"were you looking for me?" Jirou asked Atobe as he stiffled a yawn.  
  
"yeah... I want you and Hiroshi to play against Gakuto and Oshitari." Atobe look intently at Jirou, hearing Atobe's speech... both Jirou and Hiroshi were dumbstruck. Hiroshi looked over to Atobe before turning back to the coach for confirmation.  
  
Slowly, Jirou and Hiroshi nodded after sharing a nod. The surrounding freshman and second year were looking at the sight enfolding in front of them in envy as they never had a chance to play against the regulars let alone playing doubles with them.   
  
to be continue...  
  
date started: 12/12/03  
  
date completed: 12/12/03  
  
date revised(edited) : 08/02/04 


	10. chapter 10

chapter 10  
  
recap: atobe pair hiroshi and jirou up for a game of doubles with oshitari and gakuto. so what happen during the match?  
  
on with the story  
  
a/n: i'm not very good at writing match scene..so when i reach certain parts i'm going to skip the details.   
  
After 15 minutes of warming up, the game started as Jirou serve. Everyone was looking towards Hiroshi expecting him to do something whereas he surprise them by just standing his ground without doing anything. As soon as Oshitari returned the serve, Jirou return the ball just as easily while Hiroshi stood observing the scenery.   
  
Hiyoshi is standing on the side line watching the match seriously, frowning as he watch Hiroshi's move.  
  
"Ne, Atobe are you sure about this?" Shishido asked after observing the duo. Before Atobe could reply, Otori butted in " yeah... look at them ... they show no signs of playing doubles."   
  
"it seems to me that Jirou's the one returning all the balls whereas Hiroshi is just watching without doing anything." Shishido added after a pregnant pause.  
  
Atobe said nothing but smirked, Shishido was about to make another comment when Hiyoshi said "shut up and watch!"   
  
Although Atobe didn't comment, he couldn't help but felt glad about the fact that someone aside from him did notice the reason behind Hiroshi's actions.Shishido and Otori shared a look before shaking their head in defeat and face the court wondering about the match in progress. Before they knew what happen, Hiroshi was up in the sky sending a smash towards Oshitari and Gakuto.  
  
"Yuushi!" Gakuto signalled.  
  
Automatically, Oshitari returned the smash with "Higuma Otoshi" easily.  
  
Jirou was about to return the serve when Hiroshi called out "Jirou-sempai, there's no need to return it!"  
  
"Eh?" Jirou was about to question Hiroshi when the referee shouted "OUT!"   
  
Everyone watching the match was surprised and stunned, not admitting defeat Oshitari tried again however irregardless of the various attempts, the results still remains the same.  
  
"Ne Oshitari-sempai, stop feeding me with lob. Irregardless of the attempts, your 'Higuma Otoshi' would still failed."  
  
Being distracted, Oshitari neglected the fact that Jirou was still on the court. Before he knew it, it was match point.  
  
"Service ace!" came the voice of the referee.  
  
"Game set, won by Hiroshi, Jirou pair!" announced the referee "6 games to 4"  
  
As the match ended, everyone gathered around Jirou and Hiroshi. Shishido couldn't help but asked out of curiousity "How did you managed to do that?" turning towards Oshitari, he said " How can you let a freshman defeat you?"   
  
Looking at his two seniors, Hiroshi could only shrugged and answered "afterall, i don't live with Echizen Ryoma for nothing!" After which, he turned and head for the cafeteria.  
  
"Huh?" Both Oshitari and Shishido had a perplex expression on their face.  
  
"Che, ne sempai! Just look at the net and you'll understand!" Hiyoshi answered and stalked off the court.  
  
"Net? what's so special about the net?" Both of them asked in unison.  
  
Feeling experated, Jirou answered "Hiroshi was aiming towards the net when he smashed therefore ' Higuma Otoshi' didn't work!" He looked over to Atobe for confirmation.  
  
Afterwhich he said " so, can we go now? Isn't the practice over for quite some time?" He stifled a yawn as he said.  
  
As Jirou left, Oshitari and Atobe mingled behind.  
  
"So what do you think of him?" Atobe asked.  
  
"That freshman? He's smart." Oshitari answered, "and he's a genius too" He added in his heart.  
  
to be continue...  
  
date started: 07/05/04  
  
date completed:09/05/04 


	11. chapter11

disclaimer: prince of tennis does not belongs to me, it belongs officially to Mr. Konomi Takeshi.  
  
chapter 11- chaotic day!  
  
Hiroshi was about to head off by himself when he noticed his fellow regular team mates blocking his way. He looked up to them with questioning eyes when Jirou suggested "Ne, want to walk home with us?"  
  
Since Hiroshi decided that he had nothing better to do and definately in no mood to face his uncle Nanjiroh he decided to go along with Jirou's suggestion.  
  
Meanwhile Seigaku regulars with the exception of Tezuka and Kawamura were all present at the street tennis court. Originally, it's just Ryoma and Momoshiro but being posessive Fuji decided to tag along. Inui decided to join them as he felt the need to collect new data, Eiji being a busybody decided to join in the fun. Oishi and Kaidoh felt the need to keep an eye on both Inui and Eiji respectively hence decided to follow them to the court. Just as Momoshiro and Ryoma finished off a game, they notice Hyotei regulars coming their way. Both Seigaku and Hyotei was just staring at each other without any words when Ann voice was heard "hey, Momoshiro-kun!"   
  
Heads turn in that direction "Yoz, Tachibana no Imouto!" Momo replied.   
  
"Nani, Ann-chan! Why is he here again?" Kamio unpleasant voice could be heard thundering when Momoshiro retorted back "Why can't I be here? This's a street tennis court and it's a public facility...which means anyone could be here!" They continue to quarrel like there's no tomorrow. Shinji in the meantime were just having a staring competition with Ryoma.   
  
Tachibana Ann and Fuji was just looking at them, Fuji with a look of interest whereas Ann with a look of exasperation. "Looks like they are at it again." Inui was still writing into his notebook, when the St. Rudolph came by. Sensing their arrival, Fuji rushes over to Yuuta intending to start a conversation. Yanagizawa was just snooping around for the latest gossips and Mizuki is trying to get a conversation started with Fuji who in turn just blantantly ignoring the latter.   
  
In the meantime, Hyotei regulars was just watching the exchange with interest although Shishido had a look of unpleasant written all over his face. Jirou, like always is sleeping on the bench. Ohtori, Gakuto and Oshitari was just watching the scene enfolding in front of them with look of interest. Atobe, well...he seems to enjoy the scene but no one actually knows what he's thinking about. Kabaji, let's just say he's just like always observing the scene without any reaction. Hiroshi just seems to find this sight rather funny since he kept smiling the minute he reach the court.   
  
However, no one actually knows that Inui while taking note on every little thing had been calling up schools to join them in this court until...  
  
"Well, it's been some time Fuji! Oh, and Kamio how's Tachibana injury?" Kamio grew silent as he heard the voice approaching. Eiji suddenly exclaimed jerking Oishi out of reverie and attracting everyone's attention as well. "USO! Rikaidai, how is it possible that they are here."   
  
At this Momoshiro and Ryoma had their eyes wide, while Momo kept mumbling"Fudomine,St.Rudolph are common around here...Hyotei and Josei Shonan can be spotted here occasionally but Rikaidai..."  
  
"Ne, Momo-senpai... of course it's impossible for Rikaidai regulars to be hanging around here... well, since they're here...there must be someone responsible for their appearance." Ryoma butted in.   
  
"Eh, but who could it be?" Oishi asked.   
  
Ryoma said nothing but looked over towards the direction of Inui Sadaharu. Inui was still writing in that book of his when he felt serveral pairs of blazing eyes upon him. He looked up and frown "Eh, why? Is anything wrong?" Hearing his speech, Seigaku regulars headed towards him and cornered him to a corner. Meanwhile, no one had notice the newest addition of Hyotei until Hiroshi spoke up.  
  
"Ne, since there're so many of us here... why don't we have a game?"   
  
There was a pause in every actions and heads being turn in his direction and suddenly "UNYH!!!! There's two ochibis!!!!!"   
  
Then all the chattering occurs at once and everyone look over to Echizen Ryoma who in turn just shrug it off like always.   
  
"Maa...maa...can we just stop talking and let him introduced himself?" Fuji spoke up. As the crowd quiet down, everybody turns to look at the newest member in anticipation. Hiroshi plastered on his trademark smile and said "I am Echizen Hiroshi, cousin of Echizen Ryoma. Currently, studying in Hyotei Gakuen and of course is a member of the Hyotei Tennis club." he paused for a moment before continuing "now that I've introduce myself ... why don't we have a match since so many of us were here."  
  
"Yosh...so who's playing with who?" Eiji perked up ignoring protest from Oishi.   
  
"Good, now I can collect more data..." Inui smiled as he wrote in his notebook. Fuji just smile in return.   
  
to be continue  
  
date started: 13/06/04  
  
date completed:13/06/04  
  
date edited:14/06/04 


	12. chapter12

A/N: last time, Hiroshi suggested to have a game.... so exactly who's playing against who? well...

recap:"Maa...maa...can we just stop talking and let him introduced himself?" Fuji spoke up. As the crowd quiet down, everybody turns to look at the newest member in anticipation. Hiroshi plastered on his trademark smile and said "I am Echizen Hiroshi, cousin of Echizen Ryoma. Currently, studying in Hyotei Gakuen and of course is a member of the Hyotei Tennis club." he paused for a moment before continuing "now that I've introduce myself ... why don't we have a match since so many of us were here."

"Yosh...so who's playing with who?" Eiji perked up ignoring protest from Oishi.

"Good, now I can collect more data..." Inui smiled as he wrote in his notebook. Fuji just smile in return.

chapter 12- unbeatables!

using ice-cream stick, they wrote down the opponents name and place them in a empty drink can.

"So, on the count of three! one...two,three...!" Everyone who's interested in playing pick a stick whereas Inui, Yanagi, Atobe and Sanada were standing by the side watching the game. Inui and Yanagi as referee and they made use of the chance to collect data whereas Atobe and Sanada finds it pointless.

Like any other match, they settle for doubles and singles due to the overwhelming source of opponents. For doubles, Oishi and Kikumaru as one pair and Hiroshi with Kirihara on the other.

"hehe...Oishi! Looks like we have a chance against them!" Eiji said.

"Well... is that so? We shall see then!" Hiroshi replied.

Ryoma was watching the scene by the sides with the others, hearing what Hiroshi just said he mumbled :" well... looks like sempais are in deep for it!"

"So... one set match, Hiroshi to serve!"

Hiroshi switch the racket to his right and serve the famous Echizen "twist serve" which Oishi return it swiftly. Smirking, he switches his racket to his left and return the shot effortlessly. Eiji with his acrobatic play also contribute a great load to the first 5 minutes, however as time goes along they found that Hiroshi play styles is unpredictable.

"What the?" Eiji get a shock when Hiroshi return the serve with his famous diving volley.

"Eiji, don't be distracted!" Oishi started but was too late as Kirihara had smashed the ball towards their empty part of the court.

"0-40" Inui stated as he jotted everything rapidly down in his notebook.

At that precise moment, Kirihara accidentally lob the ball... Eiji jumped up high and said "yosh! chance!" as he smashed the ball towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi on the other hand just smirked and return the smash shot using "Higuma Otoshi!"

"Eh... nani! Higuma otoshi? uso! I thought only Fuji and Oshitari knew how to do it!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Heehee.... too bad for you...." Hiroshi retorted.

15 minutes later, they ended the match with a score of 6-4. Hiroshi and Kirihara managed to win the match without showing off too much of their skills whereas Ryoma just smirked and shot Atobe a look before adding :" looks like you got yourself a good player for your team."

"Ne, Echizen... how's the idea of you playing against him?" Momo supplied. Hearing this statement, both Hiroshi and Ryoma answered "No, zettai iyada!" in unison.

"Eh? why?" Eiji said in a whiny tone.

Ryoma refused to say anything but shrugged but Hiroshi answered emotionlessly :" because if we were to play against each other.... there's a chance that the game will takes up more than 30minutes, probably more than an hour either."

With that, he headed over to the vending machine and came back with a can of Apple Juice. On the other court, Jirou was playing against Fuji. Apparently, Jirou had woke up specially such that he could have a game with Fuji since he had been thinking of having a re-match with the latter ever since the Kantou tournament.

To be continue...

date started: 11/09/04

date completed: 11/09/04


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13--new rivals

Recap"Ne, Echizen... how's the idea of you playing against him?" Momo supplied. Hearing this statement, both Hiroshi and Ryoma answered "No, zettai iyada!" in unison.  
"Eh? why?" Eiji said in a whiny tone.

Ryoma refused to say anything but shrugged but Hiroshi answered emotionlessly :" because if we were to play against each other.... there's a chance that the game will takes up more than 30minutes, probably more than an hour either."

With that, he headed over to the vending machine and came back with a can of Apple Juice. On the other court, Jirou was playing against Fuji. Apparently, Jirou had woke up specially such that he could have a game with Fuji since he had been thinking of having a re-match with the latter ever since the Kantou tournament.

chapter 13

AS everyone gathered around to watch the game between Fuji and Jirou, Hiroshi felt the stare of someone yet can't see any suspicious figure when he scanned the area. Unknowingly, someone smirked under the shadow of a large canopy tree.

"Echizen Ryoma, I've finally found you!" the figure muttered under his breath.

"Hey Carl, what are you doing?"

"Huh? James, what are you talking about?" The said figure broke out from his trance.

"Well, if you say so..." James looked unconvinced but made no queries.

"Come, let's go... before Mr. Carmen gets mad!" Carl dragged James away before he could asked any more questions.

Meanwhile, the gang were packing up and ready to go. The match between Fuji and Jirou had ended with a score of 6-4. After all, Fuji wasn't all serious this time around.

They were about to go their separate ways when Hiroshi pulled Ryoma back and whispered "Be careful" under his breath.

Ryoma, in turn raised his eyebrow skeptically as if not going to heed Hiroshi's advice. They stared each other in the eye for a moment before Ryoma gave Hiroshi a nod to signal that he understand. Hiroshi then gave a quick smile before darting after the departing Jirou.

Fuji, being too observant for his good did not failed to notice the interaction between the two cousin decides to confront his young lover on the subject.

"Ryoma..." Fuji started.

Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitched as Fuji called him by his given name. Knowing Fuji, the latter never did so unless he's up to something.

"Hai?" Ryoma answered hesitantly.

"What did the two of you talk about?" Fuji asked.

"..." For a moment, Ryoma made no move to answer the question. Hence, the two lover just stared at each other for a moment until Ryoma gave in with a sigh. Knowing Fuji so well that he knew that the latter wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and will never gave up until he knows the details.

"Nothing much, Hiroshi just tells me to be careful." Ryoma said.

"Oh" Fuji pondered the answer for a moment before asking "Why did he warn you?"

With a sigh, Ryoma thought for a second before responding"That is something I had no idea of, Hiroshi always seems to know such things. The last time he warned me, Karupin ran away from home. "

Ryoma smiled as he recalled the incident that took place in America. However, Fuji next words drew him back into reality.

"So what do you think will happen this time around?"

"Well, I've no idea... whatever it is, I'll deal with it when the time comes..."

Giving Fuji one of his rare smile, he assured the latter that he's fine. Afterwhich, he picked up his racket bag and headed towards his house which is located on the opposite street.

to be continue

date started: 04/12/04 date completed: 04/12/04 date revised: 13/12/04 


	14. chapter 14calm before the storm

Last time on "what if"

"Nothing much, Hiroshi just tells me to be careful." Ryoma said.

"Oh" Fuji pondered the answer for a moment before asking "Why did he warn you?"

With a sigh, Ryoma thought for a second before responding"That is something I had no idea of, Hiroshi always seems to know such things. The last time he warned me, Karupin ran away from home. "

Ryoma smiled as he recalled the incident that took place in America. However, Fuji next words drew him back into reality.

"So what do you think will happen this time around?"

"Well, I've no idea... whatever it is, I'll deal with it when the time comes..."

Giving Fuji one of his rare smile, he assured the latter that he's fine. Afterwhich, he picked up his racket bag and headed towards his house which is located on the opposite street.

Chapter 14

chapter 14- calm before the storm!

"Tadaima!" Ryoma announced his entrance as he stepped into the house. That was when he noticed that the house was being eerily quiet not even his perverted father can be found. Shaking his head in disbelief as he wonders where everyone might be, he headed towards the kitchen for a glass of milk. Just as he opened up the fridge and reached for the milk carton, his eyes landed on a piece of paper on the dining table.

Normally he would pretended not to notice but since no one was home and it proves to be a strange thing, as the old sayings goes "Curiousity kills the cat!" in this case his curiousity surface to the top of his subconscious that made him move towards where the piece of paper was located. Picking it up gingerly as he examined the piece of paper as if it is a ticking time bomb, he flipped it over and to his utter relief recognizing his cousin's Nanako handwriting.

Ryoma,

In case you wonder, I just received a call from my school regarding the extra tutorial tonight hence i had to leave for school immediately. Your mother is busy with work hence will not be home for dinner tonight and your father and Karupin is over at the temple behind the house. I've prepared dinner in advanced and it's been placed in the fridge just took it out to the microwave and heat it up before consuming. Hope you can managed well on your own, remember to call your father for dinner later on.

your cousin, Nanako.

"Oh well... guess i will have to settle my dinner alone tonight." Ryoma muttered under his breath as he pondered over the idea of informing his father about the dinner. He stared at the note for a moment and shook his head "Nah... I think if he's hungry he'll come back for dinner himself. " Coming to a decision, Ryoma took the dish out from the fridge and place it in the microwave after which he made his way to the living room and randomly picked up a tennis magazine to read.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi had been invited to Jirou's house for dinner. At first, Hiroshi thought of declining but deciding that he'd owe Jirou a date that he don't feel like going, he agreed to the latter's invitation for dinner.

"Tadaima!" Jirou called into the house, usually he wouldn't bothered with it but seeing that Hiroshi is with him today he decided to give his parents some warning of sorts.

His father had almost choked on his water whereas his mother almost dropped the dishes in fright. They have never heard their son announcing that he's home before, hence decided to meet their son over at the porch. The moment they saw that their son had brought along a guest they heaved a sigh of relief knowing that it had been a way to assure the guest and not that their son was sick or something.

"Erm... Mom,Dad... this is my fellow team mate Echizen Hiroshi. I hope you don't mind the idea of me inviting him to join us for dinner without telling you first." Jirou started awkwardly.

"Oh... no ... not at all, it's fine. " His mother quickly ushered Hiroshi and Jirou into the house but not until after Hiroshi made a quick greeting to them.

"Thanks for the meal and the hospitality, I would loved to stay but I'm already late." Hiroshi said as he darted a look at the kitchen clock.

"Oh, no worries... feel free to come over anytime. " Jirou's mother answered just as politely as she walked Hiroshi to the door.

Later that evening, Ryoma had just finished clearing the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher that Hiroshi had strolled into the kitchen. Nanjirou was at the temple once again after dinner. Ryoma watched as Hiroshi took out a can of green tea and sat himself in the dining table with a blank expression.

"Do you need any dinner?" Ryoma had asked since Hiroshi made no move to heat up any food. It was not until Ryoma sat down opposite to Hiroshi that drew the latter back into reality.

"Huh? " Hiroshi stared blankly, until Ryoma sighed and asked the question again.

"Oh... dinner... no, I've eaten already." Hiroshi answered rather uncomfortably.

Ryoma looked skepically at Hiroshi since he knew Hiroshi seldom ate out and prefered homemade food. Knowing what his cousin had in mind, Hiroshi answered Ryoma's unspoken question.

"I had dinner over at Jirou's house..." his voice trailed off.

"So.. how is it?"

Hiroshi stared at Ryoma as if the latter had grown another head, Ryoma looked slightly peeved "Why are you staring at me?" Hiroshi answered the question with another of his own, "Since when are you such a gossip?"

"It's not that I want to gossip, I just know you well enough that if you don't say anything about it ... it's bound to bug you and cause you insomnia." Ryoma answered.

"Oh... well, I really can't say much about it. Except that it just felt weird... I'm just not used to eating with others." Hiroshi shrugged as he downed the rest of the content from the can in one gulp. After which, he bid goodnight to Ryoma and headed back up to his room to rest whereas Ryoma picked up his racket and joined his father in the temple tennis court for a match.

to be continue  
date completed: 18/02/05 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: usual disclaimer applied. I do not own any of the characters in this story.

last time

"Oh... well, I really can't say much about it. Except that it just felt weird... I'm just not used to eating with others." Hiroshi shrugged as he downed the rest of the content from the can in one gulp. After which, he bid goodnight to Ryoma and headed back up to his room to rest whereas Ryoma picked up his racket and joined his father in the temple tennis court for a match. 

What If- chapter 15(Eiji's secret)

Oishi Shuichiro stared at his doubles partner with disbelief, he couldn't believed his partner had been so cheerful today. It's not that Kikumaru Eiji had not been cheerful before, in fact, Kikumaru Eiji is a very hyperactive and cheerful boy. However, that usually does not consist of one hyperactive, cheerful and daydreaming altogether. Throughout the years they'd spent together being partner and all, Oishi hasn't really seen such a drastic change in Kikumaru all in the past twenty-four hours.

"Ne, Eiji... are you sure you're fine?" Oishi asked yet again for the third time in the past ten minutes. "Huh? Of course, I'm fine... Oishi..." Eiji replied with a dreamy look which causes Oishi to shook his head in defeat.

The moment practice was over, Momoshiro had approached Eiji for a invitation to the burger which Kikumaru Eiji had denied to the utter shock of most people. Without a glance backwards, Eiji took off into a run. Normally, Fuji might have suggested the idea of tailing Eiji as to find out the reason behind Eiji exceptional behavior; however, he was denied the chance to do so as Ryoma had officially invited Fuji to his house for dinner.

Kikumaru Eiji smiled to himself as he stepped out of the train at the Kanagawa station. Searching through the sea of people, his eyes caught sight of a familiar red head in yellow jersey standing by the side chewing a strawberry bubblegum. Smiling as he headed over to the figure, careful not to alert the other of his presence.

Marui Bunta, a third year student from the Rikaidai Jr.High tennis team was standing by the side of the Kanagawa train station as he waited for the arrival of the Seigaku tennis club, Kikumaru Eiji of the Golden pair. He briefly wonders how he had landed himself into such a situation when he remembered that episode which had them bonded together a week ago.

Flashback

A week prior to the week, Marui had been tired out after a game with Seigaku and having just got home from the hospital where they'd been visiting their buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, had been staying at. Marui Bunta can be very grouchy when he's deprived of sweets or food, which is exactly what happen that day. Marui had just stepped into his house when he had been tackled down by his younger brother who had been playing hide and seek with some friends of his in the house. When he'd tried to raid his kitchen for food, he was hit by the fact that most of the food had been gone already and that no one bothered to stock up the groceries. That of course made him rather irritated, and with all the chaos his sibilings were creating; he was on the edge of his temper. To top it off, he was drenched in sweat and was sticky all over. He was just about to snap at the next person who come in close to him when the doorbell rang. He had been in such a rage that when he thrown open the front door, he was stunned speechless by the appearance of someone in Seigaku tennis club jersey.

He raised his eyes to the figure standing in front of him only to be met with a pair of eyes with a hint of amusement and a cheeky smile. His mind had barely registered the idea of a Seigaku player standing in front when the other had introduced himself as Kikumaru Eiji and held out his hand for a handshake. He had been still in shock then, since he was informed later by Eiji that he had been practically gaping and catching flies in his mouth. It had taken him a whole of five minutes to gather himself together again, and the thing which brings him out from his reverie had been the very evidence of his hunger. His stomach had growled, in the process gaining attention from Eiji and he had turned into an interesting shade of red. That was when Eiji had held up a bag from the bakery nearby and offered it up to him. He had gratefully taken it and gobbled it up. When asked for the reason for Eiji's sudden appearance in front of his house, Eiji had been surprised by the fact that Marui lived in that neighbourhood.

Marui had shot Eiji a look which says 'Why else do you think I'm the one who answer the door?' It was then that they'd discovered the fact that Eiji had been there to pick up his cousin who had been over at Marui's place for a game of hide and seek with Marui's sibiling.

"So why are you the one who's picking him up?" Marui had asked when his younger brother, Maki had led a boy named Kenji out from his room and handed over to Eiji. Eiji had turned beet red at the question refusing to answer, when pressed into the issue he had merely mumbled a soft answer "Babysitting" which Marui had to strain his ears just to hear it.

End of flashback

Ever since then, they'd decided to meet up every weekend. Since Eiji had been giving the task of babysitting his cousin Kenji over the weekend when his relatives had been away for business issues. Sometimes when Eiji had a match on the weekend, Kenji will be entrusted to the neighbor, namely Marui's parents if they're home. At times, Eiji even had to bring Kenji wherever he went if Marui's parents weren't home and Eiji had a match. Marui had been so deep in thought that he hasn't noticed the sudden appearance of Eiji so when Eiji had tapped him on the shoulder he'd almost drop his bag in shock.

"Gosh, When did you arrive?" Marui gasped as he raised his head only to find Eiji hovering above him. "I only just arrived and since you're so deep in thoughts... I thought I wouldn't disturb you, but it had been so long and if I don't make a move to collect my cousin now... I bet I won't even have time for a shower later on. Since my cousin had a habit of pestering me all night... and if I wanted to spent time over at your house. We'll have to go now, so that we can ensure a few moments of privacy before my cousin decided to wake up from his afternoon cat nap. " Eiji answered as he leaned over to give a peck on Marui's cheeks.

to be continue  
date completed: 20/02/05 


	16. chapter 16

Last time

"Gosh, When did you arrive?" Marui gasped as he raised his head only to find Eiji hovering above him. "I only just arrived and since you're so deep in thoughts... I thought I wouldn't disturb you, but it had been so long and if I don't make a move to collect my cousin now... I bet I won't even have time for a shower later on. Since my cousin had a habit of pestering me all night... and if I wanted to spent time over at your house. We'll have to go now, so that we can ensure a few moments of privacy before my cousin decided to wake up from his afternoon cat nap. " Eiji answered as he leaned over to give a peck on Marui's cheeks.

chapter 16- secret reveal!

Time passes by in a flash, soon it was weekend once again. Two weeks had passes since the fellow members of the Seigaku Tennis Club deemed Eiji's behavior as weird. Oishi frowned yet again as Eiji brushing past him without any greeting and blot for the school gate.

"Ne... Oishi, how about tailing him?" Fuji suggested to Oishi after sharing a look with Ryoma.

"Matte Fuji!" Oishi protested as Fuji had dragged him along with an un-willing Ryoma as they followed Eiji behind. They watched as Eiji entered the train station and bought a ticket for Kanagawa. Entering the station they decided to keep an eye out for Eiji by entering the next cabin. They were so shocked and stunned when they found Eiji heading towards Rikaidai and even entering the school without any trouble as though he's not the first time there. The other students from the school even greeted him when he entered. They decided to wait for a few seconds before following Eiji, but instead of people ignoring their entrance they were surrounded by students who was staring at them suspiciously.

Ryoma took one look at the surrounding and sighed as he stepped up to the front of Fuji. Fuji and Oishi looked at Ryoma skeptically wondering what Ryoma was going to do, however, Ryoma did one thing which totally shocked Fuji and Oishi. Ryoma walked up to one of the student who is back-facing him and tapped the latter on the shoulder. The student turned around, take one look at Ryoma and stared at him in shock.

"Stop gaping at me, tell the rest of them to back off. I can bring my team mates here, can't I? By the way, where's she?" Ryoma snapped at the boy who was still gaping at him. "The court..." that was all the boy could uttered, Ryoma shook his head in defeat and dragged Fuji and Oishi towards the tennis court.

They were about to reach the court when they caught Eiji and Marui behind a pillar kissing each other senseless. Fuji looked on with an amused expression, Ryoma just rolled his eyes while Oishi turns beet red and bellowed "Eiji!" Eiji and Marui were so engrossed in their kiss when they heard Oishi's bellowing. They separate themselves so fast that Eiji almost fell but Marui managed to catch him on his waist before Eiji hit the ground. Eiji stared wide-eyed at Oishi before yelling "What in the world are you doing here?"

Oishi shot Fuji a pleading look which was returned by one of Fuji's michievious one, Fuji was about to say something when the whole group of the Rikaidai players came over and gathered around them.

"So... what do we have here? A group of Seigaku players?" Kirihara Akaya said as he observed a red-faced Marui, a wide-eyed Kikumaru, a panicking Oishi, a amused Fuji and Ryoma with no expression on. Sanada just stared at everyone emotionlessly, yanagi frowned, Jackal just stared at them, Yukimura who just returned to the school earlier in the day just smiled as he watched the exchange.

"Saa..." Fuji made a move to answer when Eiji narrowed his eyes at Fuji and said "It was your idea, isn't it?" Fuji, however despite Eiji's sudden change in behavior is not affected at all as he continue smiling at everyone and asked "What do you mean by my idea, Eiji?" "Your fantastic idea of urging Oishi to follow me..." Eiji answered before shaking his head in defeat "Never mind, you will never admit it outwardly. I should have known it would be your idea..." "A-ra! why did you say so?" Fuji continue to act naive, which only causes Ryoma to snort in disbelief and Eiji to stare at him incredulously.

Turning to Ryoma, Eiji exclaimed "If that's the way he behave all the time, how did you survive? Nyah... Ochibi, please enlightened me." Shaking his head he snapped his attention back to Oishi who's still gaping and Fuji and sighed "Fuji, you know you are a sadist right? Oishi, snapped out of it already! It's not like you haven't seen two guys kissing before, Ochibi and Fuji did it all the time."

"Iya... Eiji, I'm just surprised..." Oishi mumbled softly but still loud enough for Eiji's sense of hearing. Eiji was about to response when they heard it, footsteps running and heading their way. Suddenly, someone yelled "Ryoma-kun!" and a flash of red attached herself at Ryoma's refusing to move. Everyone stared at Ryoma while Ryoma just stood rigid to the spot and crouched down to the height of the girl.

"Melissa... What are you doing here?" Ryoma gritted out in frustration trying to keep himself calm. "Ryoma- kun, I'm here because Carl brought me here..." Melissa, the girl answered as she looked at Ryoma with innocent eyes. "How did you know I'm here?" Ryoma asked again. "Hikoichi announced it at the conference room in front of everyone." Melissa answered cheerfully, while everyone could feel Ryoma's irritation at his peak. "Melissa, you say Hikoichi practically announced it?" Ryoma asked coldly. "Yes, and Carl almost dropped his mug of coffee in shock." Melissa continued happily. "Melissa, go and play somewhere else... I am having a conversation with my friends here." Ryoma said as he glanced around at the group staring at him. "Okay!" Melissa bounced off happily.

The moment Melissa disappeared from view, Ryoma let lose a string of colorful curses shocking everyone. Even Fuji was caught off- guard for a moment, he'd barely recovered from shock when Ryoma stalked past Sanada to reach a first year hiding behind Sanada and cowering in fear.

"Hikoichi, What in the bloody hell are you trying to do? I thought I already told you to back off, did you not hear what I say? Of all things to do, Why did you just have to announce my presence to the whole lot of them? Worst still, you just had to do it in front of everyone when they're in the conference room, isn't it?" Ryoma glared at the boy who's shaking in fear.

"I didn't mean it..." Hikoichi whimpered. "Didn't mean it, and pray tell why did you do that? Fine, announce it for all I care... but why did you have to do it in front of Carl...I'd been trying to avoid him desperately. Hell, now I would have to spend the night at the bloody mansion which I'd absolutely refused to live in just to explain my absence from the annual family dinner last week to my grandparents. To make it worst, Carl will take the chance to poke fun at me." Ryoma continue to rant until he paused and eyed Hikoichi and announced "If I had to suffer, you shall not be spared as well..."

"But..." Hikoichi started only to have Ryoma cut him off, "No but! You're going and that's final!". Hikoichi looked as if trying to speak some more but was silenced at the sight of Ryoma's death glare. With a sigh, he left the scene dejectedly. That was when Hiroshi strolled into the school compound, he took one look at the group who's still gaping at Ryoma and sighed.

"I take it that this is the first time you guys ever seen him with so much emotion?" Hiroshi interjected causing Oishi to jump with fright. "Hiroshi, is that what you're trying to warn me from?" Ryoma shot Hiroshi a glare. "Well... I did warn you when I spotted Carl at the street tennis court the other day... but I certainly hasn't expected this scenario. I would have warn you yet again if i'd known you are going to be here today..."

"Yeah... but the problem is I never expected myself to be here today, it was unexpected." Ryoma answered with a sigh and shot a look at the culprit, Fuji. Catching the hint Hiroshi said "Well... in that case I can only hope that you'll survived through dinner tonight without any torture. "

"You are going to be there?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well... unfortunately, I am not your father who'd been given the priviledge of missing the dinner without reason. I am expected to be there as well... If i were given a choice, I'll chose to stay home as well." Hiroshi answered with a shrug.

to be continue date completed: 08/03/05 


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only used them in the fic. 

Last time

"You are going to be there?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well... unfortunately, I am not your father who'd been given the priviledge of missing the dinner without reason. I am expected to be there as well... If i were given a choice, I'll chose to stay home as well." Hiroshi answered with a shrug.

What If- Chapter 17

Rikaidai High

The group was still standing around Ryoma and Hiroshi when the teacher-in-charge of the Rikaidai tennis club came out of the school building. They were startled out of their wits when the teacher cleared her throat behind them and asked "Why aren't you practicing in the court? I thought the break time is over by now?"

"Rinko-sensei!" The members of the Rikaidai tennis club greeted in response. That was when Kirihara Akaya piped up despite the warning glances shot his way by Marui.

"Sensei, there's some spy we have here... The seigaku tennis club members entered the school premises without permission..." Kirihara Akaya drawled out while the rest of the tennis club members cling.

"A-ra? Seigaku , you say..." The teacher in charge stared at Kirihara for a moment before shifting her glances towards the awaiting Seigaku members. Her eyes found Fuji and frowned for a minute before turning to Ryoma and Hiroshi, she then said something which causes the whole of the tennis club members to gape at Ryoma.

"Ryoma, I take it you understood the role you are to play tonight?" The teacher had said. "Yes...I know, have to smile throughout the dinner. Be respectful to grandfather and grandmother, be polite to Carl despite the fact that I despise it. Not to bait anyone into a fight during the evening game, be on the best behavior towards Carl and his team mates as well as their coach Mr. Carmen. Especially, when they are the special guest of honor this evening specially invited by grandfather. Try not to mention father or uncle Soujirou during the dinner, in case things get ugly. The family dispute over the past ten years due to uncle Soujirou and aunt Mizuki divorce is a sore subject, entertain them if I must. Yes, I understood." Ryoma recited everything as if he was reading from the textbook.

"What about you, Hiroshi-kun?" Rinko then shifted her attention to Hiroshi who's still glancing around the school environment. "Yes, I know what I have to do. Don't worry, Aunt Rinko. I'll keep an eye on both Carl and Ryoma here, to keep them from killing each other. I'll be sure to keep Melissa and my little half-sister, Rin out of the animosity as well. They're better off not knowing anything between our family. Yes, I'll avoid the sore subject as well and I'll be sure to hold my tongue around my step father." Hiroshi replied solemnly.

The bombshell dropped on them when Ryoma blunted out "Mother, Why did you have to be cousin with Hiroshi's mother? Why did you two just have to marry father and uncle Soujirou? Why did I have to endure the presence of Carl? Why do I had to attend the annual family dinner when father could get away scot-free? You know the fact that I don't like to entertain them..."

"Ryoma, you had to go because you didn't go the last time. They let you off the previous time since you're away in Japan while they're still in America. You can't get out of it this time around, Carl is actually looking forward to see you again." Rinko replied firmly.

"More like waiting to kill me on sight, especially when he's defeated by me yet again..." Ryoma muttered under his breath, but was silence by his mother's stern glare.

Rinko then headed over to pick up Melissa and headed back inside the school building leaving the tennis club to their own device. Ryoma took one look at Kirihara and snapped in annoyance "Stop gaping at me, so what if my mother is your teacher... why are you staring at me like a fish?"

"I thought she married an ex-pro player?" Yanagi asked.

"Check with Inui-senpai if you want to know more... Yes, she did married an ex-pro player. That ex-pro player is my father, Echizen Nanjirou otherwise known as Samurai Nanjirou. He used to be a star player from Seigaku as well, he's the player who came up with the new technique of Nitouryuu. I played him everyday without failed but I still can't defeat him yet, Hiroshi also played him whenever possible. Our technique were so similar because' we were trained by the same people, I used to be an exact copy of my father. That's all I'm willing to say about him..." Ryoma answered with annoyance while Hiroshi stifled his urge to laugh out loud.

"Fuji, you think it's funny isn't it?" Ryoma turned on his death glare and shot it at his boyfriend. However, the glare is no use when it comes to Fuji since Fuji still remains unfazed by Ryoma's effort at itimidating him.

"Fuji, Ne Fuji!" Eiji snapped his fingers in front of Fuji who's still maintaining eye contact with Ryoma, or rather Ryoma glare at him while he continue to smile unnervingly.

"Yes? Eiji, is anything the matter?" Fuji turned his attention towards the impatient red head of his team.

"Fuji, you knew about this matter as well right?" Eiji asked.

"Saa... what do you mean?" Fuji asked while Ryoma gritted out in frustration.

"Stop. acting. as. if. you. don't. know. anything. about. it!" Ryoma grinded out.

"What do you mean, Ryo-chan?" Fuji shifted his attention back to his fuming boyfriend.

"How many times do I had to tell you not to call me Ryo-chan! And do not try to act innocent, you came over for dinner last weekend and my mother was setting the table. You knew it, you'd seen her and you even asked her where she's working. You thought I didn't know isn't it?" Ryoma paused for breath before continue ranting "You knew she's working here and you knew that there's going to be a meeting between the America St. Mary academy tennis club and Rikaidai Tennis club since they're planning for a friendly match within the school and you just had to lure me here and using Eiji-senpai secret as a bait, don't you? Just what are you playing at? Are you receiving lessons from my father on how to get me irritated? Are you trying to see how much you can push me?"

Throughout Ryoma whole episode of temper outburst, Fuji just remain calmly while Ryoma resorted to yelling at Fuji in the middle of the school. Oishi was staring at the sight with anxiety, Eiji watched Ryoma yelling at Fuji wide-eyed while Hiroshi just ignored it as if it's an usual occurence. After Ryoma stopped ranting and started to breath in and out more evenly, Fuji asked something so cold that almost froze everyone's blood.

"Are you done yet?" Fuji had said as his eyes opened and stared at Ryoma with burning gaze. "Yes..." Ryoma had answered breathlessly as he's so caught up with Fuji's eyes to even realized what had just taken place. Without waiting another second, Fuji had grabbed Ryoma by the wrist and pulled the latter into his embrace and started kissing Ryoma senseless. Their kiss was so intense, so passionate that sends burning sensation down everyone's spine. The moan let out by Ryoma just managed to cause Marui and Eiji turned hard on. Oishi had merely turned into an interesting shade of red while Hiroshi had engaged Kirihara into a game to keep himself sane. Sanada and Yukimura had half-dragged the still recording Yanagi away from the scene with Jackal trailing behind them shaking his head trying to get rid of the scene he'd just witnessed.

Oishi was still shuddering from the aftermath of witnessing such an intense and passionate moment between Fuji and Ryoma that he had ran all the way into the nearest boy's bathroom and get a cold shower. He had thanked his lucky stars for Rikaidai having shower tap in the gents probably because they had their very own swimming pool and team. Halfway in between the Ryoma and Fuji's public display of affection, our favorite two red heads had hid themselves in the tennis club locker room shutting themselves in to gain release of their passion.

to be continue

Author's notes: I hope this isn't too much for PG-13, or should I change this story to Restricted?

date completed: 10/03/05

date revised: 17/03/05


	18. chapter 18

Last time

Oishi was still shuddering from the aftermath of witnessing such an intense and passionate moment between Fuji and Ryoma that he had ran all the way into the nearest boy's bathroom and get a cold shower. He had thanked his lucky stars for Rikaidai having shower tap in the gents probably because they had their very own swimming pool and team. Halfway in between the Ryoma and Fuji's public display of affection, our favorite two red heads had hid themselves in the tennis club locker room shutting themselves in to gain release of their passion.

What If- Chapter 18

Two hours later, Ryoma and Hiroshi together with Rinko stood in front of the magnificent mansion which is located in the most expensive district in Tokyo, Japan. Rinko shot Hiroshi a sympathetic glance before she rang the doorbell, a shuffle of feets was heard and the door opened to reveal Mizuki, Hiroshi's mother.

"Good evening, aunt Mizuki." Ryoma greeted under the warning glare send his way by his mother. "Good evening, Ryoma... I hope you'll enjoy this evening's program." Mizuki smile warmly at Ryoma, before shifting her attention to the silent Hiroshi. Gathering her wits and courage, she greeted "Hiroshi, I hope you'll enjoy the evening too..."

Hiroshi looked up at his mother silently, their eyes met for a few seconds before Hiroshi nodded slightly to acknowledge Mizuki's greeting. Brushing past his mother without a word, he headed towards the living room and started greeting the elders and other relatives. Ryoma glanced at the back of Hiroshi's figure before heading front up to join the latter, leaving his mother Rinko behind who's engaging herself in a catching- up session with his Mizuki.

"Good evening, Mr. Carmen..." Ryoma greeted a man around the age of mid-forty who stood by the side of the room observing the youngster interacting with the elderly. "Oh... Ryoma-san, it's been a long time... How are you doing? Carl was always nagging me to bring them to Seigaku for a friendly match, which I had to disappoint him again this year." Mr. Carmen greeted Ryoma enthusiastically. "I'm fine, I bet you'd probably heard from my mother about my well-being. Carl was constantly bugging you about organizing a friendly match with Seigaku, did he? Next time, just ignore him... he's only doing that because he wanted to defeat me at tennis which had always ended up with me besting him each time we crossed path." Ryoma answered with hints of sacarms when it comes to the topic of Carl.

Excusing himself politely from Mr. Carmen, Ryoma retreated to the balcony for some peace. Settling himself in one of the armchairs available in the balcony, Ryoma recalled the reason for his intense dislike about Carl.

Ryoma's memory lane  
Carl Harrison used to be one of Ryoma's closest friend back when he's still studying in America. They were so close that they used to do everything together, in fact, it was Ryoma who had first introduced Carl to the game of Tennis. They had joined their school tennis club together and had won the school several medals, doing the school proud. Their school back in America had been one of those prominent and prestigious academy in the neighbourhood, the school had provided all levels of education ranging from elementary level all the way to University.

'What changes us?' Ryoma asked himself in his mind before smiling a rueful smile as he remembered the reaction Carl had adopted when he'd dropped the bombshell regarding his family moving to Japan. Carl had been so agitated and hurt that he had said things which he hasn't meant it just to spite Ryoma.

Then again, Ryoma was merely eight years old back then. Being his eight year old self, Ryoma hasn't understand the reason for Carl sudden change in attitude hence he had take offences against Carl's immature actions. Ryoma had literally numbed his feeling of hurt from Carl's spiteful words by challenging Nanjirou daily to various games of tennis. He isolated himself from people as much as possible as he didn't wanted to be hurt by people anymore, if possible. This had always been the case for Ryoma and had always been useful to him, until Fuji.

'How ironic...' Ryoma smiled a genuine smile unlike his usual smirk when his thoughts shifted from Carl to Fuji, his sadistic boyfriend. Fuji had entered Ryoma's world like a whirlwind attack, Ryoma wasn't prepared against it and had fallen deep into the trap. Ryoma hasn't given it too much a thought before, but now that he thought back it does seems to be the case. Ryoma wasn't used to deal with people like Fuji, since not many people he met came with the sadist streak in them and not to mention good in tennis. Ryoma's tactics had failed him utterly when it comes down to the idea of dealing with Fuji, since the latter just won't take 'No' for an answer.

Fuji had knew his personality inside out, much to the aghast of the him. He had been filled with the sense of horror when he realized that he had allowed Fuji to claim the upper hand in his own game, Fuji had knew that he(Ryoma) was only interested in defeating the latter (Fuji) in tennis hence had make used of that particular point to best Ryoma in the game. Eventually, Fuji had him trapped without any problems. During their game of cat and mouse, Ryoma had chased Fuji trying to catch up with the latter while Fuji had responded by gaining the upper hand each time at the final second. However, unexpected feelings had arises during one of their game... they had been so stressed up that they resorted to use each other as a tool for stress relief. However, it had backfired on them in a sense that the feeling of 'love' had set in without them knowing until Fuji had cornered him and kissed him lightly in a deserted hallway in school. They had surprised each other when Ryoma responded to the kiss gently at first, then it turns to full-blown passion. That was the start of their relationship and they had stayed together since then.

It was at that moment that Ryoma was hit full-blown by the impact that he'd swung the other way instead of the usual hetero-sexual relations. It took a whole of five minutes for the realization to register in his mind, another five for him to come to an explanation for his extreme reaction to Carl's spiteful words. He then noticed for the first time that he was homosexual throughout, he'd suspected before when his father had questioned him on his lack of attraction to girls but he'd only realized it after his first kiss with Fuji.

End of memory lane

Ryoma was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed that someone had taken a seat next to him, until Hiroshi tapped him on the shoulders drawing him out of his reminiscence. "What are you thinking about?" Hiroshi asked as he sipped his juice slowly. "Nothing, just thinking about the irony that I hasn't really know my own sexual preference until Fuji kissed me in the school corridor." Ryoma replied candidly.

Upon hearing Ryoma's statement, Hiroshi choked on his juice and try to curb his coughing fits. The moment his coughing stops, he stared at Ryoma incredulously and asked "You mean you only realized it after kissing a guy?" "What do you mean by that?" Ryoma raised his eyebrow slightly at Hiroshi's question. "I mean... don't tell me you'd never realized it? I mean when you and Carl were still talking to each other back in America, the two of you were so obvious... You might not understand the meaning and feelings involved behind it then, but don't you ever question yourself about your reactions to his spiteful words or his extreme reaction to you when your family moved back here? I mean, if the two of you are just usual and normal friends... the reaction shouldn't be so extreme right? I mean they will feel sad that you are leaving them behind, but they will give you their blessing not saying things that will hurt you like what Carl did. Even if they did say things like Carl did, it's only because they were at a loss and not knowing what to do about it. Usually, normal friends doesn't take offences at it... they'll give each other time to calm down before explaining to them. Unlike you, obviously you are too blinded by your own hurt and not being realistic hence you took offences and tried to numb yourself in tennis practice just to force the feeling out of your mind." Hiroshi explained it so patiently that it made Ryoma felt like a three-year old.

"How could I possibly know it back then... I don't have many friends back in America... I wouldn't know the difference between friends and lover. I only know the difference between them until I compared feelings for Fuji and Momo-senpai after Fuji kissed me..." Ryoma mumbled softly but still loud enough for Hiroshi to hear it. Smiling as he watched Ryoma made his way to the private tennis court at the backyard of the mansion where Carl was busy practicing his tennis skills to settle some overdue scores, bitter feelings in their heart and to clear up their misunderstanding.

Humming a tune to himself, Hiroshi started towards the kitchen to help out his mother in the task of serving dinner but not before informing his aunt Rinko not to bother Carl and Ryoma for the time being. He knew they both needed time to settle their difference and certain explanations were needed, but not only for them since he felt the need to settle things between himself and his mother as well. He would need to dissolve his own family problem first, before he allowed himself to get entangled in his blooming relationship with Jirou. Bracing himself with determination, Hiroshi started towards the kitchen hoping that he will not chicken out at the last moment.

to be continue

date completed: 12/03/05 


	19. chapter 19

Last time

Humming a tune to himself, Hiroshi started towards the kitchen to help out his mother in the task of serving dinner but not before informing his aunt Rinko not to bother Carl and Ryoma for the time being. He knew they both needed time to settle their difference and certain explanations were needed, but not only for them since he felt the need to settle things between himself and his mother as well. He would need to dissolve his own family problem first, before he allowed himself to get entangled in his blooming relationship with Jirou. Bracing himself with determination, Hiroshi started towards the kitchen hoping that he will not chicken out at the last moment.

What If- Chapter 19

"Good morning, Echizen-kun!" Hiroshi heard someone calling him the moment he stepped into the locker room for Hyotei Tennis club. Turning around slightly, he found one of the freshman smiling at him, with a cheerful smile of his own he greeted the latter in return. "Aa... Good morning to you too, Akizuki-san." Hiroshi smiled in acknowledgement, as the two of them stepped into the locker room which was empty except for a snoring Jirou on one of the benches in the room. Resisting the urge to pinch Jirou on the nose, Hiroshi shifted his attention to Akizuki observing the latter closely as the boy changes into his practice attire.

Akizuki Hiro, a freshman standing at a height of 158 had been playing tennis for the past three years before attending Hyotei and joining the tennis club. He looked rather ordinary on the outside, but Hiroshi knew that the latter had a very focus concentration whenever it comes to playing a match. (A/N: Imagine Oishi, Hiro is that kind of player) Akizuki Hiro was in Hiroshi's class, and was a very quiet boy in class. If Hiroshi wasn't paying attention to the class at all times, he might had missed Akizuki since the boy was practically full of knowledge and had a desire to learn when in class. Akizuki was always called upon in class to answer question, whereas he on the other hand like Ryoma had a tendency to correct the teacher hence most teachers in school had given up on the idea of addressing him in class.

Upon further inspection, Hiroshi realized that Akizuki had straight ebony hair, emerald jade eyes which will easily catch people attention if they'd looked closely enough. Although, Akizuki had ordinary looks but with the addition of his ebony hair and emerald jade eyes, it simply grace him with a certain type of attractiveness. Added in his quiet,attentive and caring personality, it brings out his air of elegance and confidence easily. Hiroshi's observation of Akizuki was broken when Jirou awoke from the deep slumber by stretching lazily, Hiroshi watched as Jirou rubbed the sleep from sleepy eyes slowly before blinking twice to take in the surrounding. He smiled in response when Jirou spotted him instantly and brightened up, he watched Akizuki leaving the room to allow them some privacy before practice.

He allowed himself to be pulled onto Jirou's lap when Akizuki closed the door to the locker room, he relaxes himself fully as Jirou embraces him tightly but not tight enough to cut off his oxygen supply. They stayed in that position for quite some time before Jirou mumbled something against his hair "I missed you so much... Did you miss me"  
"Hm..m... Of course, I did missed you... What sort of boyfriend am I if I didn't even missed you after spending the whole weekend away from you..." Hiroshi retorted by hitting Jirou playfully on the shoulders from his current position. "How would I know? After all, you did seemed a little distant a week prior..." Jirou replied hesitantly, carefully avoided looking Hiroshi right in the eyes.

Hiroshi removed himself from Jirou's embrace and frowned slightly at Jirou's sudden change in actions, he let out a sigh when he realized Jirou had been feeling insecure over the week due to his distant behavior. He hitted Jirou on the chest hardly forcing the latter to face him directly before stated firmly with determination "Listen up, I am not going to break up with you. So, don't you even dare to think about it... I'm sorry, if I cause you to feel insecure earlier on... and I admitted I did distant myself from you deliberately and I apologized for it. However, I only did it because I wanted time to myself and to sort out my own messed-up relationship with my family before committed myself to our relationship..."

Hiroshi looked up at Jirou to find the latter eyeing him in unreadable eyes, he was about to turn and exit the room when he was pulled back into Jirou's embrace. Before giving himself time to react, Jirou had already captured his lips in a brusing and passionate kiss. Breaking apart for breath, Jirou apologized profusely for doubting Hiroshi's feelings for him while Hiroshi spend the rest of his free time pacifying the latter, whispering soothing words to Jirou. Hiroshi had knew Jirou was very vulnerable when it comes to dealing with emotions, that's why he'd wanted to take time off to settle his own problems at home before committed himself fully into his blooming relationship with Jirou. He'd agreed to being Jirou's boyfriend some time after Jirou's invitation for him to join their family for dinner, through conversation conducted between himself and Jirou's parents he'd understand Jirou's characteristic further.

According to Jirou's parents, it seems that Jirou had been hurt badly before in a relationship which he'd never fully recovered from, hence they're glad that Jirou had opened up to Hiroshi. They had in fact pleaded to Hiroshi, hoping he will never hurt Jirou in the same way. Hiroshi had analyse the situation at hand and had given them his promise that he'll never hurt Jirou, therefore he came to a decision to settle all differences between his mother and himself over the weekend which he'd spent over at his grandparents' mansion together with Ryoma.

They were still kissing each other senseless when Otori walked into the locker room, he took one look at the current occupied Jirou and Hiroshi and continue doing his changing without a flinch. Hiroshi had no need to wonder why Otori wasn't affected, in fact, the whole of Hyotei Tennis Club members had apparently walked in on such session and it was so frequent that they no longer felt embarrassed by their discovery, saved for the freshman who had only just joined their club. Most of the freshman had been aghast when they'd walked in on such display of affection with the only exception of Hiroshi, but then again Hiroshi was kind of immune to such display especially with Fuji's frequent visit over at their house. He had in fact chance upon Fuji and Ryoma making out in the bathroom on more than one occasion, not to mention walking in after their session of hot steamy sex. After comparing Fuji and Ryoma session with those he'd chanced upon here in this very room of their tennis club, he'd came to a conclusion which is whatever his fellow team mates were doing in here is still considered normal as compared to those session between Fuji and his cousin, Ryoma.

However, their little display of affection was cut short when Atobe strolled into the room with Kabaji trailing behind him. A clap signaled to Jirou and Hiroshi that Atobe had something to announce to them, breaking apart hastily with their lips swollen and bruised they shifted their attention from each other to Atobe who's standing in front them without even raising an eyebrow with regards to their appearance.

"Are you two done?" Atobe simply cocked an eyebrow at them, both Hiroshi and Jirou nodded, not trusting themselves to speak as they were still short of breath. "Good!" Atobe said pointedly as he diverted his attention to the whole of the tennis club and announced "There's a friendly match arranged by Rikaidai and St. Mary academy of America next weekend over at Rikaidai."

Hiroshi's eyes widen at Atobe's announcement, he had to bite his lips to prevent himself from cursing out loud. He forced himself to mask his feelings as he continue listening to Atobe's announcement, Atobe waited for the commotion to die down before continuing "Rikaidai had graciously extend their invitation to Hyotei and Seigaku Tennis Club, Sakaki-sensei had thought this to be a good opportunity to test our new members abilities hence had graciously accepted. I had consulted Tezuka, Captain of Seigaku Tennis Club for their decision and he'd confirmed their participation in this friendly match. Therefore, I wanted you guys to prepare for the upcoming match seriously."

Upon hearing the announcement, anxious chatterings spread throughout the club with most of its members feeling ectastic while Hiroshi felt a sense of looming doom hovering above him. Plastering a forced smile, he faced Atobe directly and said "Please pardon my up-coming outburst, I'm sure Tezuka-san will enlighten you later on in the day with regards to Echizen Ryoma outburst as well..."

Taking a deep breath as he dropped his mask of indifference, every one stared in silence and awe as they watched Hiroshi letting lose a string of colorful curses in all different languages before switching back to japanese and ranted "I can't believe this, how could Aunt Rinko agreed to Carl's ridiculous suggestion. How could Mr. Carmen turn a blind eye upon Carl's request, he'd declined it over the past ten years... why did he caved in now? Ryoma is going to throw a fit, it'll be a miricle if he hasn't went ballistic already! St. Mary Academy... of all schools in America, they just had to choose that very school which Ryoma went to back in America, isn't it... Oh, Shit! James... he's going to be one of the players as well... I'll be damn if I had to face him once again, the last time I did it, I almost injured my right hand and had to resort to use my left hand throughout the whole game. Carl Harrison, another thorn in my flesh... it's no surprise that he'll ended up been one of the last opponents standing. In the end it's still either me or Ryoma facing off him, geez... to think that Ryoma had only just defeated yesterday! Why am I ranting now when I should be practicing? Never mind!"

The whole room was quiet when Hiroshi finished his rant, they were all gaping at him when he suddenly smiled at them politely with his mask of indifference in place again. Hiroshi ignored all of them and proceed towards Kabaji challenging the latter to a practice match, ignoring all gasps from the other members when he pop the request.

"Geez... Echizen, are you serious about challenging Kabaji to a match? None of us can actually lasted throughout a game with Kabaji, including the regulars with the only exception of Atobe." Oshitari asked Hiroshi incredulously. However, he was met by Hiroshi's steely gaze as Hiroshi answered the question with one of his own "Ne, senpai-tachi... how much do you know about the players of St. Mary academy?" He continued speaking when he received no response from the rest of the members, "You had no idea, don't you? Well... let me tell you, I'm speaking from past experience. They are not someone to compete against unless you are well-prepared, their players were all strong enough to be considered National level. You will not stand a chance against them unless you'd won against my cousin, Echizen Ryoma. That alone, give us the idea that casting aside our very own captain, Atobe-san... none of us really stood a chance against them. Of course, Seigaku is another matter all over again since they'd won against Rikaidai in the Kantou tournament... Tezuka and Fuji is a sure-win against them, Ryoma is confirm as well... since this is not his first time playing them."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by not his first time playing against them?" Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes at Hiroshi suspiciously. "Did you not hear my ranting just now? I remembered mentioning Ryoma being one of their students back in the days he'd lived in America, in case you didn't know ... St. Mary academy is a school consisting of students from all levels of education, meaning they offered Elementary education all the way till University level. Ryoma spent half of his childhood in America, he'd only arrived back here in Japan when he reached the age of eight. Before that, he'd been living in America all his life and was studying in St. Mary academy with several of the players involved in the friendly match from that school as well. I'll have you known Ryoma was considered one of the best players by their coach, Mr. Carmen. The school I was representating back when I'm in United Kingdom was St. Andrew and we'd never won the champion from St. Mary before whenever we met on court during our exchange programs with them." Hiroshi clarified.

"It seems that you know a lot about their players, care to enlighten us with your knowledge?" Atobe interjected with a tone of superiority. "Of course, I shall do as you wish. Mr. Carmen had brought along several players whom I knew not of, however, within the players he'd brought along. I knew two of them well enough, since they are related to my mother's side of the family distantly. One of whom was James Mckenzie, James Mckenzie was among the top three players in their school back when Ryoma was still with them. James had power, speed and not to mention flexible reflexes. He was well-known for his power serves and returns, I can't exactly explained his strength in details but if I were to describe his skills and techniques in general, I would say he's a combination between Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki, Kawamura Takashi from Seigaku and Kabaji-senpai, that is why I requested a game with Kabaji-senpai. I need a warm up before I really face him on the court, especially I almost injured myself fatally during my last game with James." Hiroshi barely suppressed a shudder at the mere memory of it.

"Anyway, another player which I knew is Carl Harrison. Carl Harrison was ranked just slightly below Ryoma back then, I would say he's about the standard of Jirou and Kirihara. As for his play style... I can't exactly define it since he adopted different play against different opponent, he's usually a combination of Momoshiro, Atobe-senpai when it comes to smashing and usually against Ryoma. When he played against me, he would opted for style like Kirihara Akaya or even Kevin Smith, at times even adopting Ryoma's play style. He knew Ryoma style well-enough to pass off as his own, since he'd first been introduced to Tennis by Ryoma back in America. They used to be the best of friends, until Ryoma moved to Japan abandoning him to his own device. They played each other just yesterday during our family annual gathering, the final game count had been 7-5 with Ryoma defeating him yet again for the tenth time in the past ten years." Hiroshi smirked at the mere memory of Carl's maddening look when Ryoma refused him for another game after his loss the first time round.

Leaving the rest of the members to absorb the information provided, he left for the court to proceed on with the match Kabaji had promised him before he was ordered to provide information to the club by Atobe.

to be continue

date completed: 16/03/05 


	20. chapter 20

Last time

"Anyway, another player which I knew is Carl Harrison. Carl Harrison was ranked just slightly below Ryoma back then, I would say he's about the standard of Jirou and Kirihara. As for his play style... I can't exactly define it since he adopted different play against different opponent, he's usually a combination of Momoshiro, Atobe-senpai when it comes to smashing and usually against Ryoma. When he played against me, he would opted for style like Kirihara Akaya or even Kevin Smith, at times even adopting Ryoma's play style. He knew Ryoma style well-enough to pass off as his own, since he'd first been introduced to Tennis by Ryoma back in America. They used to be the best of friends, until Ryoma moved to Japan abandoning him to his own device. They played each other just yesterday during our family annual gathering, the final game count had been 7-5 with Ryoma defeating him yet again for the tenth time in the past ten years." Hiroshi smirked at the mere memory of Carl's maddening look when Ryoma refused him for another game after his loss the first time round.

Leaving the rest of the members to absorb the information provided, he left for the court to proceed on with the match Kabaji had promised him before he was ordered to provide information to the club by Atobe. 

What If- Chapter 20

Echizen Ryoma was irritated, he couldn't understand what was the motive behind his mother sudden decision of hosting a friendly match over at Rikaidai for various schools to attend. He knew Rikaidai had always arrange matches between themselves with other schools from other countries before, but they'd never extend the invitation to other schools before. However, this time around Seigaku and Hyotei were invited to join in their friendly match as well. 'They'd never done it before, so why do it now?' Ryoma thought to himself, then he was suddenly hit by another thought 'Well... mother probably thought it would be better if we were to settle everything else on the court where witnesses were present, instead of challenging each other in privacy which will only ended up contributing more conflicts... That must be it, Hyotei was invited because Hiroshi had some scores to settle with James...'

Been confident of his own reasoning, Ryoma headed back home determined to challenge Hiroshi into a game if the latter's home from dining with Jirou's family. Ryoma entered the house to find himself stunned by the number of people in his house, he was about to back away when he felt someone pulling him into the house.

"What the..." Ryoma muttered as he was pulled into the house un-willingly. "A-ra... Ryoma-kun, Welcome home..." Nanako Meino greeted her cousin absently as her attention was on Kirihara Akaya who's trying to get his hands upon some cupcakes reserved for Marui, since it did belongs to his senior after all. Ryoma took in all the yellow jerseys wandering about his house freely, he then noted his father's absence and instantly knew that his mother had once again banned his father from coming into the house with the excuse of contaminating youngster's mindset.

He scanned the room for his mother's presence and finally found her sitting with Sanada Genichiro and Yukimura Seiichi at their dining table, going over various strategy on their up-coming match with St. Mary. He was just about to resign himself to the idea of not attaining any peace that very evening when his mother suddenly called upon his attention. "Ryoma, think you can bring the boxes containing all your previous official and unofficial games tapes with Carl and James from your room downstairs for Jackal over there?" Rinko directed her request at Ryoma without raising her head from the scattered pile of papers on the table.

Ryoma looked at his mother for a moment before letting out a sigh and said politely "Sure, Mom..." Dragging his feet as he made his way up to his room, he entered his room and sank himself down on his bed dejectedly. Releasing a groan filled with pent- up frustration he reach under his bed to pull out a large box and carried it downstairs, dumping it uncerementiously in front of Jackal who thanked him and started digging through them with Yanagi. He watched as Yanagi took out his notebook and pencil and began taking notes, he muttered "Another Inui senpai in the making..." under his breath.

He was about to head back to his room to brood on his messed-up life, when the front door opened with Hiroshi entering with a hyperactive Jirou trailing behind. "Oh great... another guest to brighten up the house." Ryoma mumbled incoherently under his breath, as he took his racket out from his bag and called out to Hiroshi impatiently. "Hiroshi, a game with you at the court in ten minutes time." Ryoma called out as he exited through the front door and headed towards the temple at the back of the house. Hiroshi merely lifted his eyebrow slightly before taking in the surrounding, he took in the presence of the Rikaidai players and sighed knowing Ryoma probably wanted to escape from such crowd. He shot an apologetic look at Jirou and shot a glance at Marui telling Jirou to occupy his time by mixing around with Marui. He then reached into his bag for his racket and jogged after Ryoma, Jirou just smiled at Hiroshi with reassurance as he headed towards Marui without a word.

"Hey Marui, don't mind if I join you?" Jirou asked as he took a seat beside the redhead of Rikaidai without waiting for the latter's acknowledgement. Marui Bunta looked up at Jirou before smiling brightly and said "No, feel free to do so... after all, this is not my home. You don't need my permission for such things, I knew you often come over as well... judging from your relationship with that Hiroshi." "Oh... you knew already?" Jirou seemed stunned for a moment, but recovered when he remembered Marui had a boyfriend from Seigaku, the fact that Hiroshi lived with Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku would explained Marui knowing his relationship with Hiroshi. Not to mention Marui's boyfriend just happened to be the gossip king of Seigaku tennis club and a good friend of Ryoma's boyfriend, Fuji Syusuke.

Two hours later, Hiroshi and Ryoma entered the house looking half- dead causing everyone in the house to stare at them in shock. They were drenched throughly with perspiration, the rest of them watched as Rinko takes in Hiroshi's and Ryoma's appearance with a sigh and asked "Two hours... who won this time?" Ryoma replied curtly "Me." Rinko raised her eyebrow slightly and asked "Last week it's Hiroshi, this week is Ryoma... so what's the final score?"

"7-6, honestly do you need to ask it everytime?" Ryoma uttered in annoyance. "Well... so another game which ended in tie-break huh?" Rinko stated, before dismissing Ryoma and Hiroshi for their well-deserved bath. "Jirou, answer me this... did Hiroshi played anyone else earlier?" Rinko asked Jirou the moment the two boys were out of earshot. Jirou answered candidly "Yes, Hiroshi played Kabaji earlier during practice." Rinko seemed to ponder for a second before stating simply "I thought so too... Hiroshi will never lost to Ryoma if he were to play Ryoma at full-strength. Since Ryoma had a tendency to play recklessly when he's irritated, whereas Hiroshi would remain calm and reserved throughout the whole game. Then again, Hiroshi never allowed people to see through his weak points hence Ryoma always grumbled about Hiroshi taking lessons from Fuji."

"Well... I guess I shall see you guys tomorrow at practice. Jackal, keep the tapes if you need to... Ryoma had no use for it anyway. Besides, Hiroshi had another supply in his possession as well... Yanagi, don't worry about Inui... he will get the information he needed as well. After all, Hyotei won't be needing these tapes... so Seigaku can get them from Hiroshi." Rinko reassured Yanagi and Jackal as they were send on their way home by Rinko personally. Turning back to Jirou, she directed Jirou to the guest room and said "I'd been informed by Hiroshi earlier on, he mentioned that you'll be staying over today. This is his room, cause' he never did had his own room here in Japan unless you counted the one which belongs to his grandfather, also my father's but since my parents are dead it's given to Hiroshi's grandparents. In case you had no idea, Hiroshi's mother and I were cousins. Hence, the family relations is too complicated to explain... therefore, I usually just refered the estate as their grandparent's house. "

"Oh..." Jirou appeared to be puzzled by the complicated relations in Hiroshi's family, but kept his opinion to himself. "Don't understand it, it's fine. I doubt no one ever did understand the true extent of our family background, even Inui had been confused at some point of time... but since he dug into every players family background he found the linkage eventually by comparing their family trees." Rinko smiled warmly at Jirou as she left Jirou to his own device outside Hiroshi's door.

"Jirou... are you still coming in?" Hiroshi prompted as he held the door opened for Jirou's entrance, gaining attention from Jirou who had been spacing out earlier trying to figure out Hiroshi's family background. "Yeah... sure..." Jirou replied in a daze, apparently still at a loss from the aftermath of trying to figure out the complication behind the family relations of his boyfriend.

Far across in another part of the district

"Carl, James... I want the two of you to listen up. This is going to be the final time I'm going to say this to you...Do you get it? I arranged this friendly match with Rinko specifically and she had actually went through the trouble to negotiate with Hyotei and Seigaku just to arrange the match. Hence, I wanted you two to settle whatever disputes and differences between you guys with Ryoma and Hiroshi on the court itself once and for all. After this, you are to focus on your own training and not on defeating them in a match. Do you understand me? Also, you guys had better comes to term with the idea that none of them are actually going to go back to America with us, hence you will not try to force them to do so. They'd moved back here to their hometown, and are now a member of their respective school teams and that they'd their own lives to live now. They used to be our team mates, but it's in the past. They're now our rivals on the court, so get this information firmly imprinted in your mind. If you still had the idea of them coming to your rescue each time, then you'd better get them out of your system. I don't want any more whining after the game if you guys had lost to them. Whatever is the results, I want you two to take it in stride and with pride." Mr. Carmen, the coach of St. Mary Academy Tennis Club stated firmly with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes Sir!" Both James and Carl answered loud and clear, after the talk with Hiroshi and Ryoma earlier on over the weekend they'd finally settle their differences but that was only outside of the court. They still had to settle certain things on the court itself, especially matters dealing with their pride hence they made a promise to themselves that they'll be doing their best on court during the up-coming game and take it in stride despite what the final outcome might be. It's time for them to outgrown their silly game of cat and mouse.

A look was shared between James and Carl in understanding, reaching for their racket from their bags. They headed for the court immediately and approached their fellow team mates for a game, they really need to stop playing each other and started playing others otherwise they will never improved. They knew that much through their conversation with both Ryoma and Hiroshi. Both of them had finally understood the reason behind Ryoma and Hiroshi departure from the states, Ryoma for Japan directly while Hiroshi made a detour to United Kingdom to play some tennis matches with the other players from the Europe before heading over to Japan to meet up with Ryoma, only to join the two different school teams and ended up playing and meeting off each other as rivals on court.

Tennis Park in Central area of Tokyo

The captain of Seigaku and Hyotei had met up for their usual date of playing tennis, when Atobe suddenly asked "Ne, Tezuka..." Tezuka Kunimitsu paused in his serve and looked at Atobe questionally, Atobe then asked "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to play me using your left hand? The last time you did that, I nearly destroyed your shoulder..."

Knowing what Atobe was thinking about, Tezuka replied assuredly "I'm sure, it's fine... How am I going to play Fuji during the school ranking match tomorrow if I don't used it now? I can't defeat Fuji using my right hand... so I'm making use of this match as a warm-up before the actual game tomorrow..." "But..." Atobe started only to be silence by Tezuka's stern expression, Tezuka knew what his boyfriend was worrying about after all, it had been a sore subject in their relationship. They had gotten together instantly after their second year of their Junior High education, Atobe was always feeling guilty after their match in the Kantou tournament... Tezuka could still remember how Atobe had apologize to him profusely through the phone after their game. After Tezuka went to Germany for treatment, Atobe had always contacted him every now and then and even agreed to the request of playing Ryoma at only 80 of his true strength just to spark off the fighting spirit in Ryoma at Tezuka request of arranging a practice match between Hyotei and Seigaku during their one week training camp before the face off with Rikaidai.

Determined to keep Atobe's attention on the game itself, Tezuka served his quick serve scoring a point directly from Atobe without giving the latter time to prepare. Atobe knew Tezuka intention, hence had forced himself to push his concern all the way back into the very behind of his mind and thus focusing his full concentration on the game itself.

Meanwhile, back in the Echizen's household... Ryoma was on the phone with Fuji since the latter had threaten to come over to Ryoma if he'd refused to talk to the latter through phone conversation. Next door in Hiroshi's room, Jirou and Hiroshi were sleeping peacefully in each other arms. Down the corridor at the very end of it, Nanako Meino was frowning over her university assignment given to her by her professor in school at the same time looking at the various companies which she's supposed to be on attachment during the up-coming vacation. She briefly wondered why she'd taken up Law Management as the core subject when she wasn't keen on the idea, 'oh yeah... it's the Meino's family business...' hence the decision of doing Law Management in the University.

Rinko was downstairs in the study room, typing away on her labtop as she composed an email with regards to the up-coming match to the various respective coaches of the schools involved. Echizen Nanjirou was busy occupying himself with his latest H-magazine he'd bought from the magazine stall near their neighbourhood. Karupin, their resident pet was busy napping in the basket placed at the foot of Ryoma's bed while Ryoma was laying on his stomach on the bed itself with the cordless phone in hand, thinking of various ideas to get Fuji to hang up the phone. Unknowingly, Fuji on the other hand of the phone was thinking up ways to further tortured his boyfriend in the up-coming valentine day.

Completed 

A/N: Finally, this is the end to "What If"... My brain cells was on the verge of dying if this fic still doesn't end. Hence, this is it... the ending of this fic... As for those wondering about the outcome of the match, not to worry. The match itself will be covered at a later point of time through a one-shot side story, I will make the announcement when it comes down to it. There might be a sequel to this fic, but it's not confirmed yet. However, the match will be released in a one shot side story... that much is confirmed. In the meantime, please enjoy this very last chapter of "What If". I'll see you soon, Good Bye for now!

Also, I do not own prince of tennis... but characters like Hiroshi(Main character) , Hikoichi(appeared in chapter 16), Carl(from chapter 13 onwards), James(chapter 13 onwards), Melissa(Chapter 16 onwards), Mizuki(Chapter 17 onwards), Soujirou(appeared in the beginning and mentioned at the end), Rin(mentioned casually in chapter 17, appeared slightly but unnamed in chapter 8), Kenji (appeared and mentioned in chapter 15, Eiji's cousin) are mine.

Date completed: 17/03/05 


End file.
